Various forms of lumber clamps and braces have been heretofore designed for the purpose of assisting in the erection of beams, wall panels and ceiling panels. However, most of these clamping and/or bracing structures require separate attaching elements for supporting the clamps or braces from supportive studs or the like and other previously known clamps and/or braces are constructed in a manner whereby the clamping action afforded on a supportive stud or the like is minimal.
Examples of previously known forms of lumber clamps and braces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,031,928, 1,419,193, 1,562,391, 1,895,766, and 2,323,195.